Ojalá
by Alice W. Queen
Summary: Ojalá pudiera quemarme con su embriagador roce por toda mi vida.


La primera vez que probé sus labios fue una tarde lluviosa de ése largo verano. Nos encontramos en los Barrens: mis padres habían salido y no llegarían sino hasta pasadas las 8:00 pm y de cualquier modo, aunque no volviera a casa esa noche, no lo notarían; pero ella… Había vuelto a escapar de su padre _(hijo de puta_ ).

¿Qué cómo lo sabía?

Había que necesitar las gafas de Richie como para no notar los diversos moretones que había dejado el cuero y la hebilla del cinturón en sus largas y bonitas piernas descubiertas por el short remendado color café. Los brazos tampoco se habían salvado, la delgada blusa color guinda que llevaba, dejaba ver los cortes no muy profundos en ellos, pero algunos sangraban aún.

—B-B-B-Bev… —traté de saludar, pero mi maldito tartamudeo sólo la asustó y giró la cara con sorpresa en ella...

La peor parte era su rostro: podría apostar el derecho de autoría de mis pequeños cuentos a que el maldito le había reventado el labio inferior de una sola bofetada que había dejado una marca rojiza en su mejilla. Su mano derecha, empapada en agua, trataba de quitar parte de la sangre que emanaba del raspón en su rodilla (que probablemente se hizo al resbalar)… Gimoteaba.

 _Hijo de perra._

—Bill… —dijo con un hilo de voz y escondió su rostro de inmediato, frotándolo contra la palma de sus manos para quitarse el camino de lágrimas que corría por sus mejillas. No serviría de nada, sus ojos estaban tan irritados como los golpes en su cuerpo— Creí que hoy no…

—N-N-No nos reunirem-m-mos ho-o-y —dije de tajo (si es que eso lo puede hacer un tartamudo). No podía quitarle la vista de encima. Podía sentir sus intentos por controlar los espamos de su cuerpo.

—Oh… —respondió y dando un suspiro, resignada, preguntó:— ¿Entonces qué haces aquí?

—Sa-l-lí a d-d-dar una v-v-v-v-vuelt-ta. Mis p-padres no e-e-están e-en c-casa —respondí. Me acerqué unos pasos a ella y vi que se tensaba—. ¿Tú q-qué haces a-aquí?

Una pregunta muy estúpida, pero necesaria; quería que estuviera bien, quería curar sus heridas, quería ver la sonrisa que hacía bailar sus ojos, quería tomarle de la mano y decirle que la protegería de los golpes de su padre; quería abrazarla y decirle lo mucho que la amaba...

Al llegar a su lado, me senté junto a ella y permanecí en silencio esperando su explicación.

—Yo… —balbuceó, abrazándose a sí misma en un actoreflejo—Yo… —enterró su rostro entre sus rodillas—Yo…

No recuerdo haber hecho esto con alguna otra chica o con alguna otra persona, pero mis actos fueron más rápidos: pasé una mano por encima de sus hombros y la atraje hacia mi, en un intento torpe por brindarle calidez. La tomé por sorpresa y por obvias razones, inmediatamente la sentí tensarse.

—¿P-p-por qué, B-Beverly?

Bajé la mirada en busca de la suya.

—¿"Por qué"? —al fin giró el rostro hacia mí, al fin pude atisbar sus hermosos ojos. Tenía el entrecejo fruncido— ¿De qué ha…?

—¿P-por q-qué dej-jas que t-te golpee?

Volvió a bajar la vista, ¿avergonzada, triste, humillada, todo eso?

—No es como si tuviera opción —dijo y su voz tembló por un momento, al igual que sus labios, los cuales me pregunté qué se sentiría besar, si en verdad sabían a lo que esperaba. Su piel se veía tan suave, tersa, acendrada; quería acariciarla hasta saciarme… Claramente no podía hacerlo, al menos no sin su permiso.

—Podrí-a-as i-in-tentar mandar-l-lo al ca-ca-carajo —le dije sin pensar y al momento me arrepentí—. Lo s-s-s-sien-t-to. N-no quería de-decir e-e-eso.

—No hay problema.

Hizo un ademán con la mano, restándole importancia y se acurrucó más a mí. Sentí su calor, sentí su aroma almizcleño; sentí mi corazón acelerarse con cada segundo que pasaba. No sabía desde cuándo tenía esos sentimientos hacia ella; podrían haber empezado a florecer cuando se rompió su camisa y le vi el pecho; o quizás cuando había pedido ayuda y ella había sido la primera en levantarse y abrazarme de un modo tan dulce. Podría haber sido en cualquier momento del verano, incluso podría haber sido la primera vez que nos conocimos, verla tan hermosamente sencilla hizo que no pudiera quitar la vista de su bella mirada esmeralda; hizo que me quitara el velo que cubría mis ojos (el cual se instaló tras la muerte de Georgie) y volviera al presente; hizo que volviera a sentir y percibir, no mi alrededor, sino la luminiscencia que desprendía. Toda ella era mi perdición, mis fuegos fatuos y, al mismo tiempo, la pluma que guía mi historia; descubriendo sigilosamente mis secretos escondidos entre líneas, mis miedos y mis sentimientos, los cuales podían revelarse con el brillo inusual de mis ojos (que ni siquiera sabía que tenía) al verle. Estaba completamente desarmado a su lado. Años más tarde, antes de que mi memoria comenzara a fallar, comprendería que **_hubiera muerto por ella._**

—B-B-Bev —la llamé y de inmediato encontré de nuevo sus luceros centelleantes—. S-si vue-e-e-elve a-a inten-t-tar p-p-p-pon-n-nerte una m-mano e-e-enci-cima —tomé aire y me llené de valor para decirle lo que venía pensando hace tiempo—, q-q-quie-e-ro qu-e-e va-va-va-yas a bus-bus-buscar-me. N-n-no im-imp-por-t-t-tan-d-do l-la ho-ho-hora. ¿D-de a-c-cuer-d-do? N-no d-de-dej-ja-ré q-q-que t-t-t-te ha-ha-haga d-d-daño u-un-una v-ve-ez má-más —apenas logré terminar gracias a un esfuerzo sobre humano. Creí que iba a quedarme atascado en alguna palabra, pero no pasó. **_Increíblemente, no pasó._**

Ella estaba pasmada. Sin saber qué decir.

Jamás me había parecido tan bella y vulnerable. Fijé la vista en sus labios, los cuales se abrían, tratando de emitir algún sonido sin éxito alguno. Estaba tan cerca de ellos, podía sentir su aliento cálido golpeando los míos. Inspeccioné su mirada, tratando de descifrarla y la encontré cegada por algo que no pude identificar.

—Bill —susurró—, pues en éste momento necesito algo.

—¿Q-qué c-c-cosa?

Levantó su vista y me miró con gravedad.

—Que me beses…

Quedé perplejo, anonadado, atónito. ¿Había escuchado mal?

Por un momento estuve a punto de preguntarle qué había dicho, pero las mejillas encendidas en su cara me decían que era correcto lo que había escuchado, pero ¿c-c…?

—¿… cómo?

Pregunté inconscientemente.

Silencio.

—Olvídalo. Lo sien…

No lo pensé, no lo medité, **_sólo lo hice._**

Antes de que bajara por completo la mirada y se reprendiera a sí misma, posé mis dos manos a cada lado de su rostro y la besé. Al fin, sin miramientos, **_la besé_**. Me sentí ingrávido.

La noté rígida al inicio, pero después entregó su boca a la mía, mezcló su sabor con el mío y fundió mis labios a los suyos con tanta suavidad que apenas sentí sus brazos colocarse alrededor de mi cuello, halándome a ella con urgencia. No podía creerlo: la estaba besando (y no exactamente en la mejilla). Un beso inefable e idílico que hizo volar mi alma y olvidar el pasado que aún me atormentaba.

Estaba estrechando su cintura entre mis manos. La necesitaba. La necesitaba tanto que dolía.

—Te amo, Beverly —dije al concluir, jadeante, aquel efímero encuentro de labios. Tiempo después me daría cuenta de que no había tartamudeado en absoluto al decirlo.

—Yo también —me respondió, pegando con una sonrisa, su mejilla contra la mía, agitada.

Y me sentí flotar.

Me correspondía, me quería, me amaba. ¡Yo la amaba!

Pero… ¿Y Ben?

—Be-e-ev, e-enton-n-ces, ¿q-qué pas-s-a-ará c-c-con B-B-B-B…?

—Calla.

Lo hice.

—Ya habrá tiempo para pensar en ello, Bill.

Recargó su cabeza en mi pecho, suspirando… ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Cómo debía tomarlo?

 ** _Quizás no estés destinado a llevar a la dama a casa, Gran Bill_**

Ése único pensamiento bastó para reabrir mis heridas. Sólo atiné a abrazarla por la cintura con frenesí renovado, deseando que nos quedaramos así para siempre; dejar caer mi barbilla sobre su brillante cabello pelirrojo, derrotado. Las lágrimas comenzaron a arremolinarse en mis ojos y una de ellas se desbarranco contra mi mejilla. Una sola. Era la prueba definitiva de lo que pasaba: comprendí que tendría que vivir con el dolor de haberla perdido sin poder haber hecho algo. _Con una especie de dolor perenne e inmarcesible._

 ** _Podría decir, años más tarde, que lo que yo esperaba sería imposible._**


End file.
